


red & dead

by b30wulf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, ok there is actually a lil plot, the red dead redemption au literally no one wanted, top park jinyoung, yugyeom doesn't want it at first but then does?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b30wulf/pseuds/b30wulf
Summary: It's a regular day for Park Jinyoung.Until he sees a boy locked up and crying for his help.Who was he to say no?





	red & dead

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is fucked up and then some. park jinyoung doesn't know what consent is. don't be like him.

Today was warm. Fresh bursts of daisies and tulips creating iridescent glows on the landscape Jinyoung was riding along. He whistled, trying to relieve some stress from the job he was on; reporting odd, _illegal_ pelts to the mayor in exchange for a pretty penny. What he could really use, though, was a good jerk. So, how convenient could it have been, when he rode up to a little boy, calling for his help through metal bars that must have led to the attic of the mayor's house.

"He won't let me out, I--- I don't know what to do, please." The stranger begged, a fresh set of tears dripping down onto his cheeks which already seemed stained.

"He has you locked up in a woman's gown?" Jinyoung grunted. "This place just keeps getting weirder."

"The mayor, he- he's into really weird things. Please get me out, the whole town is set on his side."

Jinyoung smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"My Ma is really good with seaweed, she---"

"You think I'd risk my life for seaweed?"

"Please." His voice was feeble now, bottom lip trembling like he was on the verge of new tears.

"What's your name, kid?" Jinyoung smiled, soft and reassuring.

"Yugyeom. It's- it's Kim Yugyeom."

"Well, Gyeomie, consider yourself lucky. I'm Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung."

Yugyeom let out a sigh of relief, thanking Jinyoung over and over again. But the man only said "not to thank him yet," as he left with a smirk. It sent a shiver down Yugyeom's spine, but the fresh thought of escape was so overwhelming, that he couldn't seem to care much. But, maybe, he should have.

No less, Jinyoung hopped off his horse in front of the mayor's house, tied her up, and made way inside with the fresh pelt of a warlord's tiger.

"The pelt you wanted, mayor. News should spread soon of the assassination of this girl." He smiled cheekily, pointing down to the tiger's pelt.

The mayor licked his lips and bent down to grab a fair pay, but he didn't get far. By the time he'd been rustling around for money, Jinyoung had knocked him upside his head with the butt of his gun.

"And this is where the fun begins." Jinyoung laughed as he pushed the mayor to the ground and walked past him, looking for some entrance into the attic. It only took a few minutes to find a door underneath the remains of a polar bear.

_So that's why he wanted this pelt. Freak._

Jinyoung let his judging thoughts roam around, until he was down in the attic, staring at a boy, who must've been only a few years younger than himself, tied to the head of a bed. He was wearing a silky, black gown which perfectly complimented the head of messy black hair he was sporting. Tears were dried on his pale cheeks, and his eyes, nose, and lips were red and puffy.

But Jinyoung thought he couldn't have possibly looked prettier.

"Thank God, you really came. I heard something upstairs and I thought he might've gotten you, but you got him and---"

Jinyoung had advanced to the bed during the boy's rambling, reaching out and running a hand along his thigh, which completely opposed the color of the gown he was clad in.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugyeom didn't care about what he had been saying before, now he shivered at the touch, his body shaking lightly in fright.

"This is how you can repay me." Jinyoung gave a dimpled smile, but this time, there was an evil glint to his eyes and it was anything but reassuring.

Yugyeom began crying again as Jinyoung ran his hand up further, until the younger man was fully exposed and the gown was resting on his collar bones, held by the elder.

"God, you're really pretty."

"And you're a fucking bastard!" Yugyeom spat at Jinyoung, kicking his legs out and landing a direct hit to Jinyoung's goods.

"Shit," Jinyoung doubled over, clutching himself before glaring up at Yugyeom and spreading the boy's legs apart. "I'll make you regret that."

Yugyeom's voice caught in his throat. He _really_ shouldn't have done that.

"Please, wait, I'm sorry, I can make it up to you." More tears, his voice now rough and dry.

"You don't have anything _but_ me, Gyeomie. So shut the hell up if you wanna get out of here."

Yugyeom nodded, biting his bottom lip and trying to hold back the cries he desperately needed to let out.

Jinyoung smiled. "That's better." And then he had a hand around Yugyeom's dick, stroking slow and steady and looking up at the boy's face for a reaction.

He didn't get one.

"That's upsetting, I thought you'd be vocal." Jinyoung tilted his head to the side shortly, thinking.

Yugyeom was about to retaliate, but stopped as he felt a wet warmness around his dick. Caught off guard, his natural reaction was to moan, low and whiny.

"That's what I thought." Jinyoung smirked, and then went back to Yugyeom's dick, sucking on the head and swirling his tongue around. Then he went lower, his tongue trailing along the veiny underside and making Yugyeom squirm, his chest heaving and his eyes quenching shut.

Feeling accomplished, Jinyoung came up with a pop, instead leading his mouth to one of Yugyeom's pink nipples, sucking and biting until it turned an angry red color; all the while, his hand had continued stroking Yugyeom's now hard and leaking cock.

Yugyeom whined, trying to close his legs and make it go away, but Jinyoung had a strong grip, and he wasn't going to let up.

But Jinyoung was done with that. Now, he pulled away from the angry nub, and the leaking dick, and sucked on a few fingers. Yugyeom looked at him confused, his eyes still lidded from earlier pleasure.

Then Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom's legs up to his chest, one of his fingers now circling his hole, and making the younger man jolt and pull on the chains he was bound by.

"What are you doing?! Don't touch there," Yugyeom begged, another burst of tears escaping his now wide and pleading eyes.

"You sure do cry alot." And as he spoke, the same finger had pushed past Yugyeom's rim, circling his insides.

"Please, stop, it hurts," Yugyeom continued crying, his whole body shaking rapidly now. But Jinyoung didn't stop. He continued going.

"Did you think I'd let you have all the pleasure?" Jinyoung laughed as he pushed the finger in further, craning it and probing at Yugyeom's walls.

Then he added another finger, scissoring Yugyeom open and loving the way his body convulsed and his lips trembled. He prodded the younger man's walls apart, occasionally hooking his fingers up, until he found Yugyeom's sweet spot and the boy's mouth fell open in a long moan, his eyes shutting tightly and tears running into his mouth.

"So that's your spot, huh?" Jinyoung hooked his fingers into it again, Yugyeom's chest coming forward as a funny feeling set in his stomach, and Jinyoung admired the way his ribs became visible like that, making his milky skin look even softer.

"Feels weird," Yugyeom whined, voice breathy.

"Where?"

"In my tummy."

Jinyoung smirked, thinking it was incredibly cute. Yugyeom either wanted to get fucked _really_ badly or he was going to come soon. Jinyoung assumed it was the latter.

"Want me to help you get rid of it?"

"N-no, don't touch me anymore."

"Fine." Jinyoung pulled all of his fingers away and sat back, watching how the gown fell back into place. But this time, there was a noticeable bulge riding the gown up and creating a tent.

"What are you doing?!" Yugyeom seemed frantic, his chest heaving up and down, up and down heavily.

"I'm just doing what you asked." Jinyoung smirked, finally running a hand over his bulge and making himself feel good.

Yugyeom bit his lip, watching the elder and rubbing his legs together, trying to get friction on his aching cock, and whining when it didn't work. It only further turned Jinyoung on.

"Something wrong?" he teased, knowing what Yugyeom wanted, watching how his stretched hole gaped, waiting for something to fill it.

"Hurts. It hurts." More tears slipped past his eyes, running down his cheeks as he writhed, now _needing_ to be touched.

"I can make you feel better. All you have to do is ask."

Yugyeom bit his lip, not wanting to sink to the level of a dirty whore.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Jinyoung stood up, stretching his arms over his head and walking away. Yugyeom watched him for a few seconds, squirming around again, until he finally broke.

"Wait, wait, Jinyoung, please. _Please_ touch me." This time, Yugyeom's tears were of desperation, and he cursed himself for what he'd just said.

But Jinyoung only smirked, turning back around and crawling onto the bed again. "As you wish," he whispered, now sticking three fingers into Yugyeom and watching as he moaned, his muscles clenching around the fullness. Jinyoung pushed the gown up again, thrusting his fingers as he circled his tongue over the nipple he hadn't attacked earlier. Yugyeom whimpered and tugged on the chains again, unknowingly, as he tried to feel even more.

He only came down from his bliss when Jinyoung pulled away. He tried opening his mouth to protest, but the elder shushed him, as he finally pulled his shirt away and began working on his pants. And _holy shit_, it felt amazing to finally be free of the restricting jeans. Then, his boxers were gone, and Yugyeom gulped.

Now, Jinyoung wasn't necessarily huge, but seeing his size made the younger man whimper, waiting to be filled with something bigger than fingers.

"Are you ready?" Jinyoung asked, rubbing soothing circles into Yugyeom's thighs; a small ounce of kindness that was appreciated.

Yugyeom nodded, spreading his legs open a little and sucking in a deep breath, mouth dry from so many tears.

Jinyoung smiled, and then his face went serious again, as he pulled the gown, which had fallen when he'd undressed, up again and aligned his dick to Yugyeom's hole, slowly pushing his head past the first ring of muscle.

Yugyeom cried out, tugging on the bondages as his breath hitched and became ragged. Jinyoung smirked, pushing in further until the boy's walls fully encased him and Yugyeom's whole body was shaking.

"Fuck, it hurts," Yugyeom breathed, hardly being understandable as his breath hitched and a few more tears managed to fall down his puffy cheeks.

Jinyoung grabbed his chin and pulled his face forward. "Don't fucking complain, you asked for this." He then pushed his face away and pulled out of the boy, only to slam back in and make Yugyeom give a half moan, half scream, at the roughness.

"Y-yes sir." He didn't really know why he said it, his voice wrecked already, but Jinyoung thought it was sexy as hell, and gave a few hard, rough thrusts into Yugyeom. It earned a broken moan from the boy, who was pushing back onto Jinyoung's cock by now, trying to feel more.

"So needy, aren't you?" Jinyoung strained a laugh as he continued his pace, pounding into the boy, and making the bed buck back against the wall, and the bars that Yugyeom's head had earlier peaked between.

Yugyeom nodded desperately, his stomach twisting and making him feel even needier. Then Jinyoung hit his sweet spot with the head of his cock, pushing back even further, and Yugyeom came; sticky, white streaks of cum spilling from his tip and landing on his stomach, some dripping down his own dick.

"Shit, I didn't even have to milk it out of you. But I'm not done yet." With that, he sped up his pace, one hand going up to continue stroking Yugyeom's cock, the cum acting as a sort of lubricant. It made Yugyeom churn, closing his thighs together in an attempt to get Jinyoung to stop, but the man only pulled them away again and kept going.

"Pl-ease," Yugyeom was practically whimpering by now, the overstimulation driving him crazy, eyes clenched shut again and body squirming around, tugging at the chains, and trying to escape it.

And that's when Jinyoung came, giving a low moan as his cum spilled into Yugyeom, his thrusts continuing until he was done and he pulled out. Both were panting, trying to catch their breath, by now, and Yugyeom let out a sigh of relief that Jinyoung had stopped his torture.

A few minutes passed of ragged breathing, and finally Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom into a kiss, the first. Their lips moved in sync, Yugyeom's chapped and salty from tears, and Jinyoung's perfectly wet and soft.

Then he pulled away and smiled, before getting off the bed and finding his boxers and pants, putting them on, and walking back to Yugyeom. He ran a hand along one of the boy's stained cheeks, smiling warmly, before he pulled out a knife.

"Wait, what are you---" Yugyeom began yelling, terrified, until he felt one of his hands cut loose, followed by the other.

"Did you think I'd kill you or something?" Jinyoung laughed as Yugyeom felt his wrists, trying to relieve some of the chafing, and curling himself into a ball on the bed.

Jinyoung held out a hand. "Are you coming, or what?"


End file.
